godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Iroha Utsugi
Iroha Utsugi is an original character debuting in the God Eater anime series. She is Lenka Utsugi's adoptive sister. Iroha made her first appearance in the 10th episode of the anime but appear in ending since episode 2. Biography See Episode 10: Scattered Petals. Iroha is Lenka's adoptive older sister, having discovered Lenka as a newborn infant abandoned in the mud outside Fenrir's gates. She stood by Lenka as he grew up, being a supportive figure for him in the midst of innumerable tragedies before she took her own life before his eyes, instilling in him the resolve to go to Fenrir's Far East Branch and become a God Eater to "overturn the world." Personality Iroha is shown as a caring and loving girl before and during her time with Lenka in her family. She was happy to see Lenka and her family and is seen to care for the former more than herself at times. Protecting him from danger like Ogretails and making sure he was able to get to Fenrir at the cost of her life. Iroha is also seen with a book as a child and during her teen years, the same book where she got Lenka's name from. Appearance Iroha, as she got older to help the small encampment of people, wore her mother's jacket until she gave it to Lenka. Her clothing consisted of a red tanktop and a light blue jean skirt with black leggings and brown boots. Like her parents, she has brown eyes and brown hair which she has tied up in a single ponytail. Character Relationships Lenka Utsugi Iroha was the first to discover Lenka when he had been abandoned in the dirt and left to die. At the time, Iroha cared enough about him to save him and begin to take care of him as an adoptive older sister when her family chose to take him in as their own. Over the course of their lives, Iroha and Utsugi were shown to have a good relationship as siblings even in the midst of an apocalyptic world, starting from when they were at a young age. When they got older, Lenka and Iroha grew to depend on one another for the sake of their family. Iroha would convince her adoptive brother to listen to her since he was pretty stubborn, headstrong and reckless, and Lenka would actually listen to her straightaway. As such, it is visible that their relationship as siblings was strong. However, before she died, the way she viewed Lenka was put into question. At the time of her death, Iroha had a dream wherein she woke up in the middle of a grassy field wearing a one-piece dress and holding a book. She caught sight of Lenka walking in this field and ran into his embrace, saying the words "I love you." Her usage of the words, "I love you" becomes placed into question because while she had been growing up alongside Lenka and viewing him as a younger brother this entire time, there have already been subtle indicators that Iroha does not see Lenka quite like a younger brother. There are instances wherein it is presumable that she thought of Lenka as a man instead of a family member. And in the scene before she was eaten, it was shown that Iroha had some sort of regret or epiphany that came to mind right before Aragami got to her. It is not clear whether or not Iroha viewed Lenka as a romantic interest or if their relationship was strictly that of a close brother and sister. Lenka wears the cape/cloak that she gave him as a remembrance of Iroha, a symbol of their closeness and their love. Trivia *She appeared in the Ending since episode 2 but her identity remained unknown until episode 10. Category:Characters Category:God Eater (anime)